Death and Resurrection
by Baka's Hime
Summary: Kagome is killled and her twin sister from outta nowhere shows up to witness her death and saves her souls. Kaiko her twin became close friends with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo but they can tell that she's hiding somthing from them but they never ask for mo


Death and Resurrection

By Fireprincesstheoneandonly

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!: I do not own Inu Yasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!!!! The song is not me either!!!! it belongs to Kiss!!!! But the story line does belong to me and Kaiko is my own character! And the definition of the song is partial mine because it is the feudal era so I had to change it to know what it really means to this song you can go to my page and read it. Key

"words" talking

'words' mind talking

/song lyrics/

Chapter one: Death

It was almost dawn and the sun was just about to rise from the horizon. Everyone was still asleep. Kagome cuddled on to Shippo. Miroku was sleeping on a tree trunk and Sango sleeping on the floor. The sunray hit the group's eyes and the awoken from their slumber.

Kagome was the first to awaken. Then Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Morning guys!" Kagome said happily

"Morning Kagome." They said in unison. Kagome looked around and saw that Inu Yasha was nowhere in sight.

"Have you guys seen Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked She looked around and saw nothing. "Anyways... lets make breakfast." Kagome started to dig out her supplies Sango helped her and Miroku and Shippo started the fire. It was now a daily routine. Kagome took out her famous ramen noodles and started to boil the water that Sango had gotten from the stream.

"Kagome? You haven't talked much this morning. What's wrong?" Sango asked Kagome looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I have a really bad feeling to day. I feel like someone is going to die today and I don't know who." Kagome said sadly. "I know it's true because I had this feeling before and my father died that day..." Kagome's voice faltered a bit.

"You are right Kagome." Someone said in the wood the person walked into the clearing only to reveal that it was Kikyou and Inu Yasha together.

"KIKYOU?!?!" Everyone yelled

"You are going to die Kagome." Kikyou smirked "You are a burden to me and my mate, Inu Yasha" Everyone was in shock, but Kagome was the one that was in the most shock.

'Inu Yasha how could you?' Kagome thought in her mind 'you said you loved me...' Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"Inu Yasha is it true?" Kagome asked "Is it?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes and flowed on her milky white cheeks.

"Stop crying wench it ain't gonna help you with anything and yeah she's my mate got a problem with that?"

"Inu Yasha... How could you hurt Lady Kagome like that!" Miroku yelled at him in disgust. "How could you mate with a woman that is already dead and has eyes of the dead!"

"Monk shut up if you wish not to die."

"Inu Yasha my love are you going to dispose of that wench now it is now much delayed."

"Of course, my love" Inu Yasha smirked at Kagome and lunged at her.

"INU YASHA! NOOOO!!!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled. But it was already too late. Inu Yasha charged at Kagome just inches from her abs.

"Ka-chan!!! KA-CHAAN!!!" A voice in the distant yell. A girl with a grey tank-top and blue jeans appeared as Inu Yasha arm made connection with Kagome's stomach. "KAAA-CHAAAN!!!" Kagome spit up some blood that came from her mouth and looked at Inu Yasha lovingly.

"Inu Yasha... aishiteru..." Kagome spit up more blood. Inu Yasha's face was in shock.

Kagome turned her head around to see her sister. "Kai...ko ... sayonara sister."

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha said softly. Kagome turned her head around and smiled weakly. "I love you too." Inu Yasha pulled his hand out of Kagome's stomach and held her dieing body. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tears started to fall from Inu Yasha's eyes and landed on Kagome's face.

"I... forgive... you... sa..yo..nara, koishi." With all of Kagome's last strength she pushed herself up and kissed Inu Yasha lightly on his lips before falling back down into Inu Yasha's arms and opened her eyes to look at the golden orbs she loved so much and closed them again and became limp.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the mysterious girl swallowed hard not to cry.

"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha yelled heart broken.

"Ka..go..me..imoto..." every one looked at the new girl. Who just called Kagome her younger sister. "MURDERER!!!! You killed my sister!" She pointed at Inu Yasha. "YOU killed MY sister!!!! YOU KILLED MY TWIN SISTER!!!" Everyone looked at the girl closely to see a shockingly resemblance it was just like Kagome accepts she was more mature.

"You LIE! Kagome did not have another sister!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at her and looked for the first time. "Kagome?"

"My name is Kaiko and let go of my sister before I have to hurt you!" The girl said

"Lady Kaiko how can you kill a hanyou like him he just killed your sister and our companion but he is too strong." Miroku said sadly.

"Ah you must be Miroku. Ka-chan told me about you. But that despicable hanyou needs to let go of my sister so she can go home to papa."

"You are not going to touch her girl. That copy has my soul!" Kikyou said in rage.

"Kikyou you fool that was not your soul!! It was Ka-chan! In fact you're the copy! Ka-chan in over 52 years old in Human year in this time!" Kaiko informed "Move before I have to make you dog boy." Inu Yasha stood still. Kaiko kicked Inu Yasha to the tree that was three feet away. Every one was shocked. She bent down and held Kagome's hand. "I will release you to go and see father." Kaiko started to sing a song.

/ becaue i'm a girl by Kiss/

/Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum

wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande

ironjog choumirago nonun

thugbyorhadanun

gu marur midosso negen

hengbogiosso

marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go

nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso

norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya

sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang

shirhjungnenunge

namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha

dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman

todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya/

suddenly there was a voice that started to sing along with this girl named Kaiko, and slowly light started to glow from Kagome's dead body. Suddenly Kaiko stoped and Kagome started to talk

/marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago

nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso

norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya

sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika/

Sango started to cry. She knew the word to this song so well it was an ancient song of the Koreans. (Sango knows Korea from her travel to kill youkai when she was traveling.) It was about love and how love was easily betrayed. Kagome's voice started to talk in foreign language.

/Onur urin heojyosso

budi hengbogharago

noboda johun sarammannagir barandago

nodo darun namjarang togathe nar

saranghanda go marhanten onjego

sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho

naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage

jar sarmyon otohge

guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge

nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde

ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde/(That is the lyric but that's the part that they talk)

Sango started to cry harder. The light that surrounded Kagome dead form started to change slowly. it turned into a woman's body. but was all white.

/sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun/

The figure was the clear. It was Kagome's soul

/yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo/

Kagome's soul flared up into the sky and into the heavens above. Her voice was no longer there it was only Kaiko's.

/hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge

irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso

norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya

sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya

sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika/

The song ended

Suddenly a wolf jumped out of Kagome's body and went to Kaiko.

"So that 's where you where huh, Kagone." Kaiko said while petting the nose of the wolf (the wolf is actually a husky.). "Did Kagome forget about you?" The others where stunned they didn't know what had happened to Kagome and a wolf just jumped out of Kagome's dead body.

"How did the... What... how did...." Inu Yasha stuttered in shock. He shook his head to clear his mind. "What the hell happen! What did you do to Kagome! What the hell is with that fucking wolf!!!" Kaiko's eyes twitched. She was about to snap he just called Kagone a 'fucking wolf'

"Kagone is not a 'fucking wolf'!!!" She yelled at Inu Yasha. "Kagone is Kagome's Angel!!!"

" WHY ARE YOU SAYING KAGOME'S NAME TWICE IN A ROW!!!!" Inu Yasha countered. Inu Yasha was suddenly bopped on the head with three things. A staff, Hirokostu(sp), and a toy top. All done by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

" SHUT UP INU YASHA!!!!!" They all said in unison.

" You big bad meanie you are just like Naraku!" Shippo wailed.

"It's KA...GO...NE! and KAGONE IS KA... GO...ME...'s Angel!!!! YOU STUPID DOG!!!!!!" Kaiko yelled at him. "and that means that Kagome has gone to see father! And! Kagone is here is help her body return to its normal state so its transcript can be brought back to normal. Without holes in her body." Kaiko said while glaring at Inu Yasha

"Angel? How can Kagome be an angel?" Sango asked "And why did you sing the ancient tragic love song?"

"You know that song to? Well me and Kagome and all the others had to learn songs of revival to or songs of life. And that song was the song for the death of a umm... a being who has died of by the hand of his/her love." Kaiko noticed something different. The dead clay bitch was gone! Where is the dead clay bitch!" Kaiko screamed in rage. If she did not find the one named Kikyou, Kagome's life would be doomed!

A/N: Hello peoples!!!! how are you anyway this is a new story that I had in my folder since forever!! I couldn't find the right way to fix the weird beginning. I'll edit and update this as soon as possible if people like it.


End file.
